


Амелия

by dead_gold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_gold/pseuds/dead_gold
Summary: Дин знал - Сэм пойдёт ради него на всё. Так было всегда. Так должно было быть всегда. Но вернувшись из Чистилища, Дин узнал, что Сэм счастливо жил беззаботную жизнь.
Kudos: 2





	Амелия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dark_blues20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/gifts).



> 🎵 Lonely Day by System of a Down
> 
> написано по заявке "Амелия была галлюцинацией Сэма, которая помогала переживать ему потерю Дина" (https://ficbook.net/requests/492812)

Дин всегда в первую очередь злился на себя, особенно когда дело касалось Сэма. Старший Винчестер корил себя за то, что недосмотрел и за все те разы, когда не мог быть рядом с Сэмом. Злился, что не смог в достаточной мере защитить и позаботиться о своём младшем братишке. В конце концов, это была единственная действительно важная его работа.

Дин также злился на себя за то, что, похоже, он не только ожесточился за время пребывания в Чистилище, но и вдобавок растерял там часть мозгов. Потому что иначе он сразу бы понял, что с Сэмом не всё в порядке. Что брат что-то скрывает.

Но тогда, в первые дни после возвращения, Дин “съел” эту историю о тихой спокойной жизни Сэма и не поморщился, приправив собственной обидой и злостью на младшего. Дин вырастил Сэма, воспитал его. Он знал своего братишку лучше, чем самого себя. Разве бы Сэм не попробовал перевернуть Ад и Рай с ног на голову ради того, чтобы вытащить Дина из выгребной ямы Чистилища? Чтобы Сэм просто смирился? И потому Дин не понимал, как мог не заметить, как не догадался сразу же, как только Сэм сбивчиво начал оправдываться перед ним.

Младший Винчестер говорил, что сбил собаку. Золотистого ретривера или что-то вроде того. С таким же псом Сэмми прожил неделю, сбежав из-под присмотра отца и старшего брата во Флагстаффе.

Миловидную ветеринаршу, которая лечила собаку, звали Амелией. Вроде, также звали добродушную хозяйку мотеля в Джеймстауне, где они жили пару недель, пока отец охотился. Амелия пожалела двух мальчишек, оставшихся в Рождество одних в полупустом мотеле, и приготовила им самый настоящий праздничный ужин: пряная курица и душистый картофель, имбирный кекс и безалкогольный глинтвейн. Дин и Сэм сидели, прижавшись друг к другу на полу дешёвого крошечного номера, в котором единственным источником света служил работающий телевизор. За окном завывала метель. Кажется, это было первое настоящее Рождество в жизни маленького Сэмми.

По словам младшего, Амелия лучше всего умела готовить отварные макароны с сосисками из ближайшего супермаркета. Совсем как те, которыми Дин кормил брата практически всё его детство.

После этого разговора у них были и спокойные дни. На улице уже неделю стояла небывалая жара. Сэм листал древний манускрипт, лёжа на потрёпанном складном шезлонге у охотничьего домика, который стал им временным прибежищем. Дин же, нахмурившись, сосредоточенно чистил всё своё оружие, никак не пытаясь спрятаться в тени от палящего солнца. Он будто наказывал то ли себя, то ли Сэма. В какой-то момент старший Винчестер вздрогнул и, повернувшись к брату, наткнулся на его пристальный взгляд. Тогда Сэм, чуть смутившись, сказал, что у Амелии на солнце проступали веснушки, а тёмные волосы золотились совсем как у Дина.

Следующей ночью Сэм проснулся среди ночи, не в силах сделать и вздоха от застрявшего в горле крика из-за ночного кошмара и невозможной летней духоты.

Младший Винчестер царапал себе горло, пытаясь вздохнуть, пока не почувствовал тяжёлую ладонь брата на собственной спине.

— Дыши, Сэмми, дыши, — голос Дина одновременно был обеспокоенным и сонным. Он провёл по спине Сэма до загривка и успокаивающе сжал на нём пальцы. — Я рядом, Сэмми.

Сэм уткнулся лбом в плечо брата и хриплым шёпотом рассказал, что Амелия точно так же успокаивала его после ночных кошмаров. Дин в тот момент был рад, что Сэм не видел его лица. Потому что старший Винчестер остро ощутил, как внутри зарождалась ненависть к этой таинственной Амелии, у которой так много с ним общего. Амелии, которая заменила его Сэму.

Сэм говорил, что у Амелии глаза такие же зелёные, как и у Дина. Что она тоже любила дурацкие дневные мыльные оперы и прожаренный чуть ли не до черноты бекон на завтрак.

Дин злился на себя, на брата, на эту Амелию — особенно на неё. Казалось, что она постоянно незримо присутствует между ними. Дин видел, какими глазами Сэм смотрел чуть ли не на каждую собаку, которая им встречалась. Где-то в глубине души старший Винчестер знал, что обида, злость и ревность, которые он испытывал и к Сэму, и к Амелии, не имеют ни малейшего смысла — в конце концов, Сэм сейчас с ним. Глупо, но Дин ничего не мог поделать и сорвался. Он кричал, обвиняя Сэма в трусости и слабости. Обвинял младшего в том, что тот бросил его в Чистилище. Что оставил Кевина без защиты.

Дин припомнил брату — ооо, это грязный приём в их ссорах, — Руби, демонскую кровь, Люцифера с Лилит, бездушность и чёрт знает что ещё. И, конечно, Амелию. Сэм не ответил, просто смотрел на брата испуганным и обиженным взглядом. Именно так младший смотрел на отца, когда тот отчитывал Дина.

Дин успокоился так же быстро, как вскипел. На смену злости пришла вина. Он не знал, как извиниться за всё, что только что наговорил, и потому поступил так, как поступал всегда в таких ситуациях — запрыгнул в Импалу и рванул на всей скорости прочь. Дин ехал в сторону города, выжимая всё возможное из Детки. Затормозил, только когда услышал звонок чужого телефона в своей машине. Дин был уверен, что это не его телефон, и не старый сотовый отца, который они всё ещё хранили — мелодия была слишком попсовой. Старший Винчестер посмотрел на заднее сидение и увидел сумку Сэма. Звонок доносился именно оттуда. Остановив машину на обочине, Дин вытащил телефон и уставился на высветившийся незнакомый номер.

— Да, — ответил он. На другом конце промолчали, будто не ожидая, что ответят.

— Сэмюэл Вессон? — осторожно спросил приятный мужской голос.

Дин раздумывал, как стоило лучше ответить.

— Нет, я его брат.

— … Брат? — удивлённо воскликнул доктор, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Могли бы вы передать трубку мистеру Вессону?

— Да, я его брат, и, нет, Сэмми сейчас нет рядом со мной, — рявкнул Дин, заводясь только сильнее. Будто мало ему было идиотского поведения Сэма, так тут ещё нарисовался какой-то невнятный хрен. — Вы можете всё сказать мне, я передам.

— Это конфиденциальная информация, мистер….?

— Вессон.

— Ну да, ну да. Мистер Вессон. Передайте, пожалуйста, вашему брату, что звонил доктор Монро из госпиталя Дубьюка.

— П-подождите, — Дин запнулся. Всё накопившееся раздражение мигом испарилось, уступив место тревоге. С Сэмми что-то не так. Он не смог защитить брата. Снова.

— Доктор Монро?

— Да?

— Что с Сэмми? Он болен? Это серьезно?

— Мистер Вессон, это конфиденциальная информация. Поговорите с вашим братом. Если он захочет поделиться, то расскажет...

— Сэмми бывает чертовски упрямым, — проглотив ком в горле, Дин постарался говорить спокойно, не срываясь на врача. — Если он посчитает, что справится сам, то будет молчать, пока не станет слишком поздно. Прошу вас, скажите, что с ним?

— Я не...

— Он мой младший брат, доктор Монро. Я должен знать, — Дин практически умолял. — Пожалуйста.

Доктор Монро вздохнул.

— Вы в курсе, что Сэмюэл считал вас мёртвым, мистер Вессон?

Были моменты, когда сам Дин начинал сомневаться в том, что ещё жив. Постоянная погоня, бесконечные схватки с монстрами, грязь, кровь, насилие изо дня в день — казалось, что Чистилище методично убивало всю человечность внутри. Будто снова оказался у Аластора в подчинении. Дина передёрнуло от воспоминаний. Но как объяснить всё врачу?

— Отчасти, так и было. И… Я… Это сложно объяснить, и… Ох, Господи... Мне жаль, что Сэму пришлось это пережить.

Снова. Какой это уже раз? Второй? А если считать вместе с теми безумными бесконечными вторниками? Дин слишком хорошо представлял, что мог чувствовать Сэм.

— Прошу вас, док, скажите, в чём дело.

Доктор Монро в сотнях миль отсюда молчал, и Дину казалось, что он мог физически ощутить, как тот колебался. Наконец, придя к какому-то известному только ему заключению, доктор Монро ответил:

— Я не должен вам рассказывать, но у меня самого четыре младших сестры и… В общем, ваш брат поступил в госпиталь около года назад после аварии…

Со слов очевидцев, Сэм был то ли пьян, то ли под кайфом, так как выглядел до ужаса перепуганным, словно кто-то его преследовал. Не посмотрев по сторонам, Сэм выбежал на дорогу, где его и сбила машина. К счастью, водитель успел вовремя затормозить, и Сэм отделался парой переломов и сотрясением. Однако, когда его доставили в госпиталь, оказалось, что Сэм был истощён — судя по всему, не спал несколько дней, — и бредил — говорил что-то про ангелов, демонов, что ему нужно попасть в Чистилище. Последнюю фразу повторял снова и снова, пока его не накачали успокоительным. Едва придя в себя, Сэм попытался сбежать, ударив медбрата, который хотел его остановить. И снова кричал, что ему нужно попасть в Чистилище. Так Сэм оказался в отделении для душевнобольных. Спустя несколько дней, доктор Монро впервые попробовал поговорить с ним. Сэм поначалу отвечал на вопросы, даже отшучивался. Говорил, что просто выдался тяжёлый месяц. Но когда понял, что лечащий врач не поверил в эту наигранную “нормальность” и собирался оставить его в отделении ещё на несколько дней, то замолчал. Сэм не разговаривал ни с доктором Монро, ни с кем-то из сотрудников или пациентов. Ел ровно столько, чтобы к нему не лезли, и без особого желания.

Сосед по палате как-то рассказал, что Сэм мучился кошмарами, и сильными. Постоянно звал кого-то. Но чаще всего Сэм вообще не спал, даже не смотря на все те препараты, которые насильно принимал.

Пока доктор Монро всё это рассказывал, Дин до побелевших костяшек сжимал руль Импалы, проклиная себя за глупость, а младшего за упрямство.

Все эти недоговорённости, вся эта внезапная покорность Сэма и его смирение, которые так злили и удивляли Дина, стали складываться в пугающую картину. И Амелия, да. Дин судорожно выдохнул, положив голову на руль.

_"У нее глаза такие же зелёные, как у тебя"._

— Док, вы что-нибудь знаете об Амелии?

— Амелия? Она.... Снова объявилась? — осторожно спросил доктор, и Дин услышал в его голосе предупреждение.

— Брат просто упомянул её несколько раз и всё.

— О. Хм.

Спустя какое-то время — доктор Монро не мог сказать точно, потому что обнаружилось это совершенно случайно, — он заметил, что Сэм с кем-то тихо разговаривает. И это было не бредовое бормотание в плену ночных кошмаров, а настоящая беседа. Доктор Монро не знал, считать ли это прогрессом или, наоборот, ухудшением, но что удивительно — с того момента Сэм стал значительно лучше выглядеть. Кошмары снились реже, Сэм начал принимать лекарства без посторонней помощи и даже стал общаться с некоторыми пациентами и сотрудниками.

— После я спросил Сэмюэля, с кем он разговаривал.

Тогда-то он впервые и рассказал об Амелии. Сэм не понимал, что она всего лишь галлюцинация. Для Сэма Амелия была столь реальна, что он делился о ней какими-то невероятно мелкими подробностями. Например, Амелия любила вишнёвый пирог и Хэллоуин. Или как, задумавшись о чём-то, закусывала губу.

— И вы не говорили Сэму что, Амелия нереальна?

— Может быть, в другой ситуации это было бы разумным решением. Но в случае с вашим братом Амелия помогала пройти терапию. По моему убеждению, лишив Сэмюэля этой, гм, фантазии, мы бы только усугубили ситуацию. Со временем он и сам понял, что она была галлюцинацией.

Галлюцинация, до смешного похожая на Дина. Галлюцинация, появившаяся, когда Сэм решил, что Дин мёртв. Дин мог бы пошутить про девчачьи розовые сопли и любовь младшего к излишней драме, но смешно не было.

— Но сейчас же он в порядке, так, док?

— Насколько это возможно. Нужны время, терпение и терапия. Депрессия, как и шизофрения, многофакторные и комплексные расстройства. Говорить о полном выздоровлении в их случае всегда сложно. Тем не менее, вашему брату необходимо продолжать лечение, иначе может произойти рецидив.

Дин нервно рассмеялся, вспомнив ту дурацкую охоту на рейфа в Кечуме. Доктор в местной психушке тогда тоже что-то говорил о шизофрении, после краткого пересказа о том, как они устроили Апокалипсис. Чёрт, да Дин бы сам себя запихнул туда, если бы не видел всё собственными глазами. Монстры, что таились в темноте и ждали удобного случая напасть и разорвать на кусочки. Мстительные призраки, свихнувшиеся от несправедливости собственной смерти или вины. Алчные демоны, фанатичные ангелы — всё это никак не укладывалось в рамки “нормальности” обычных людей, для которых самым страшным кошмаром был пакет прокисшего молока в холодильнике.

— Что-то не так, мистер Вессон?

— Нет, нет, всё в порядке. Просто… просто слишком много всего свалилось в последнее время.

— Понимаю ваши чувства, — мягко перебил доктор Монро. — Родственникам часто сложно принять, что у их близких расстройства подобного рода, но важно понимать, что с ними можно жить полноценной жизнью.

— Я приму Сэмми любым, док. Он же мой брат.

— Это замечательно. Поддержка здорово помогает при лечении. Кстати, я потому и звонил — ваш брат уже несколько недель не приходил на приём. Такого раньше не было, и я начал беспокоиться.

— Спасибо, доктор Монро. Я передам Сэмми, чтобы он перезвонил.

Дин отключил телефон и слепо уставился на пустую дорогу. Несколько недель, да? Наверняка ровно столько, сколько прошло с возвращения Дина из Чистилища. Старший Винчестер попытался припомнить, видел ли какие-либо таблетки у Сэма, но понял, что большую часть времени был занят личными обидами. Ему определённо нужно было выпить.

Заехав в город за пивом, Дин вернулся в охотничий домик. Сэм сидел за лэптопом. Увидев Дина, младший Винчестер сильнее сгорбился, будто пытаясь занять меньше места.

— Звонил доктор Монро, — сказал Дин, наблюдая за братом. Тот вздрогнул, поджал губы, но ничем больше не выдал, что это имя ему знакомо. Дин вздохнул и присел рядом с младшим, положив руку тому на плечо.

— Сэм, — когда тот продолжал всё так же сидеть, не поднимая головы, Дин повторил.— Сэмми, посмотри на меня.

Сэм повернулся к нему, и старший Винчестер увидел, что в глазах младшего стояли слёзы. Дин дотронулся до щеки брата и прошептал:

— Сэмми, почему ты не рассказал мне всё?

— Я не хотел… Ты бы снова начал винить себя, Дин, — по щекам Сэма текли слёзы. Иногда Дин забывал, что не только он знал своего брата слишком хорошо. Сэм был рядом всю его жизнь. Он наблюдал за Дином и слишком рано понял, что требовательность отца, граничащая порой с жестокостью, ломали брата, вбивая тому в голову, что любой промах — это лично его вина.

— Конечно, я буду себя винить, — сказал Дин, стирая большим пальцем слёзы брата. — Я тебе наговорил столько всего. Ох, Боже, прости меня, Сэмми.

— Нет, ты прав. Я не смог вытащить тебя из Чистилища. Я пытался, правда…

— Помолчи, Сэмми. Ты сделал всё, что мог. Просто…. Тебе стоило рассказать обо всём, а не разливаться соловьём о выдуманной цыпочке.

— Она не была выдуманной, — вскинул голову Сэм. — Тогда она для меня была реальной. И единственной, кто мог понять. Она помогла мне смириться с… С тем, что я потерял тебя. Снова.

Притянув Сэма к себе, Дин крепко обнял брата. Он чувствовал, что сейчас это необходимо им обоим.

— Как скажешь, Сэмми, — хмыкнул он. — Главное, не превращайся в Джека Торренса.

— Не смешно, Дин.

Дин обнимал Сэма, чувствуя его тёплое дыхание на своей шее, его сильную спину под руками, и думал о всех тех разах, когда точно также обнимал маленького Сэмми, утешая и успокаивая. Тогда он обещал всегда быть рядом и никогда не оставлять его одного.

— Ты прав, Сэмми. Совершенно не смешно.


End file.
